Stubborn Naps
by lovenaruto74
Summary: Azusa entrusts Kid with an important meeting and to her annoyance, misses it for something as simple as a nap.


Azusa wasn't just furious, she was fuming.

It had been over a year since the battle of the kishin, and the school for the most part has been placed back where it's supposed to be. And yet, she was up to her neck in reconstruction, contracts, media and the worst by far, angry parents.

To be fair, she did sign herself up for this position, not trusting anyone else to take the lead. She was strict and hard working, getting the job done right the first time.

Her boss however, wasn't so much (unless he really needed to be).

Lord Death wanted to focus on the recovery of staff and students, which was more than acceptable. Except now, no one had any more broken bones or healing injuries but instead the school's gym would inexplicably bust on fire.

Or how the class of crescent moon was still missing the wall revealing the outskirts of the city. Stein didn't entirely mind, continuing his lessons regardless using the natural light of the sun. He did post up a crude poster saying "Don't fall!" and any unfortunate bird that flew in was now his.

It was actually Kid who turned to Azusa, seeing to it that the school once again be restored to its previous glory. She trusted Kid, counting on him for very important paperwork and deadlines.

Unlike his father he was much more work focused and thrived on communication and business.

He was turning out to be fine shinigami, or at least Azusa thought so as she stormed out of the DWMA straight for Hallows Manor.

Death the Kid wasn't just late for one of the most important meetings they discussed about, he didn't he show up at all. This was their one chance to construct the school with more modern technologies instead of Lord Death's old fashioned chalkboards and intercom system. The company to install said tech only gave them this one opportunity before flying back overseas.

Azusa wasn't able to form the contract herself because it was Kid who had all the paperwork and details on him. After an hour of tea and uncomfortable small talk, Kid still missing in action, the contractors picked up their briefcases and left. Leaving Azusa both flustered and ready to take a life by her own hands.

The walk to the mansion did little to calm her frayed nerves, and soon she found herself facing the wide double doors. She still had enough manners to knock, banging her knuckles on the polished wood.

She waited, composing and rehearsing the lecture she was preparing for the young death god. Behind the doors, she heard loud thuds and muffled voices getting closer, before opening slowly.

"Hello?" Liz's head popped out, not bothering to check who it was first through the peephole. Safety obviously not being her first priority.

"Where is he." It was less like a question and more of a demand. The sunlight striking her glasses perfectly, concealing her eyes making her look more authoritative than Liz could handle.

"Huh." The blonde was taken aback, eyebrows raising in confusion.

"Your meister, where is he?"

"Oh Kid? He's busy right now, sorry."

Liz could see the vein popping on the short womans face, and she felt fear settle into her joints.

"What exactly is he doing, Elizabeth?"

Liz started sweating under her harsh glare. In the seconds spanning what was possibly a life or death situation, she decided to do the right thing. Sell out her younger brother.

"He's napping in the lounge."

There was a tense silence where neither moved, Liz holding her breath in apprehension. Suddenly in a blur, Azusa had knocked over the taller girl, marching through the entrance, heels clicking on the wood.

"Hey wait it's not what you think!" Liz tried to explain, unable to keep up to the jet black haired womans pace.

"I'll kill him. A stray prekishin or witch sighting I would have understood, but a nap! What kind of fool does he take me for." She was past the hallway about to turn into the living space when she felt a hand tugging her arm back. Liz's bored expression was replaced with a more serious one.

"Could you be a little quieter for goodness sake."

"What for, so he can finish his beauty sleep?" Azusa tugged her arm out of the weak grip, and into the lounge. The carpeted ground blocked out the sound of her heels and she walked over to the black leather sofa in the center of the room.

"For Crona actually." Liz whispered at the entrance, hand on her hip waiting for the older woman to cause any more ruckas.

Light snores emitted from the young sword meister, who happened be on top of Kid's chest. They laid perfectly on top of him, long legs and feet dangling from the sides. Their head was nestled in Kid's collarbone, underneath his chin.

Kid was wearing his black suit pants and the white button up that he was known for wearing underneath his jacket. Azusa noticed he was also wearing his socks and belt, probably dressed for the meeting they had planned. Crona on the other hand was simply wearing a gray DWMA hoodie that happened to be a size too big for their shoulders and tights. Dressed for the causal Sunday most students had.

Azusa stared cross armed before sighing in defeat. "Honestly." She walked back into the hall, careful of how much noise her heels made.

"If he's exhausted he should inform me, instead of crashing." She whispered to Liz.

"I'll make sure to let him know." Liz answered, grinning to herself.

"I must say though, they certainly are cute together. When Kid is awake, tell him he doesn't have to come straight to the academy. I'll be heading back to Death Room, sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't sweat it, I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Azusa."

Azusa stopped on her path to the door, slowly turning her head with an unsettling glare. "Actually, it's only Miss." Snapping her head, she continued down the hall, shutting the door with a slight slam.

"Is she gone?" The question snapped Liz out of her train of thought, and how utterly thankful she was the death weapon didn't teach any of her own classes.

"Yeah, for now." Liz answered, entering the living room. She walked over towards the sofa, leaning on it.

"Well that went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Kid opened his eyes, trying to adjust his body.

"Are you still stuck under there?" She laughed quietly down at her adopted brother, watching his struggle amused.

"I still can not for the life of me move Crona. Are they even aware they can harden their blood in their sleep?" He whispered, accepting his fate once again and simply began to run his hands through soft pastel locks.

"You can just yell in their ear and wake them up you know. That or I can get Patty and she'll find a way."

"That would be rude, and besides," Kid said, moving stray bangs out of Crona's face, "It's difficult for them to get sleep in the first place."

Crona started to shift on top of the young shinigami, making his breath still. For a moment Kid started to feel guilt, having woke up the sleepy meister. Instead, Crona had nuzzled further into the crook of Kid's shoulder, still happily asleep.

"Oh, look how cute you two are. Don't move Kid, I'm gonna take some more pictures." Liz said, proceeding to take out her phone.

"Don't you dare." Kid was glaring at the blonde, irritation crossing his face.

"Haven't you taken enough by now?"

"Mhmm, nah. I gotta take enough to send to everyone." Mindlessly replying, Liz made sure to turn off her flash, and silently took more pictures of the napping duo.

"I hate you, I really do."

"You say that now but later you'll be begging me to send you these pictures." Liz coyly said.

"At least delete the one's where I look most unsymmetric before sending them out." Kid pleading, twisting his head to watch his sister head for the entranceway.

"I'm not deleting a single one. Now fall back asleep you overworked weirdo." Liz demanded, sliding the door closed on her way, leaving it a crack open to let a single ray of light poke into the now darkened room Kid was trapped in

Kid laid there, calmed by the sound of Crona's breath and beating heart. Loosely he wrapped his arms around their middle, kissing the top of soft, cotton candy locks.

He felt his eyelids start to droop, and as he fell into relaxing ocean tide dreams, Kid realized that he prefered his old fashioned academy to a new modern tech one anyway.


End file.
